


Can't Lose You

by Midnite521



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, Kissing, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Sam Ships It, what are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 11:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10943841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnite521/pseuds/Midnite521
Summary: Cas goes off on his own again without telling Dean





	Can't Lose You

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this is okay and doesn't seem too rushed (I kept getting distracted tbh)  
> I needed some fluff after the season finale so here's some Destiel fluff

As Dean sat on the couch, he couldn’t help but feel like he was pissed. Mainly because his best friend (whom he’s absolutely fallen for but won’t admit because he’s Dean and he doesn’t  _ do  _ that) has gone off to who-knows-where without so much as a goodbye-  _ again _ .

 

He thinks he can just  _ do  _ things- or go somewhere- without telling Dean or Sam? Aren’t friends supposed to tell each other everything?

 

But then again, he also couldn’t help the anxiety and worry that were surpassing his anger and eating at him nonstop. This happened every time Cas went somewhere on his own, and Dean usually kept quiet (mostly) about it as to not start a pointless argument every time.

 

This time though? This time he was saying something about it when he got back from wherever he was and whatever he was doing. And not wanting to be in the middle (and to just give them space- because they’d definitely need it), Sam had decided to go out for a while. Even though he denied it if he was ever asked- he knew his brother loved their friend wholeheartedly. 

 

That left Dean to be alone in the bunker with his thoughts until Castiel decided to come back.  _ If  _ he came back.

 

And eventually, after what seemed like hours (Had it been hours? He couldn’t tell), he heard the tell tale sign of the bunker door opening and closing. Without even moving from his position, Dean knew exactly who it was. He sat, unmoving, as he heard quiet footsteps behind him. He closed his eyes as he spoke calmly.

 

“Cas.”

 

He heard a sigh, but he refused to turn towards him for the moment (No matter how much he wanted to hug and kiss him). “Dean, I’m-”

 

“If you’re gonna say you’re sorry for your disappearing act you can shut the hell up right now, because I don’t wanna hear it.” After he’d said that, Castiel went quiet. Dean opened his eyes as he stood up, turning towards the angel with a glare on his face, only to find him staring down at the floor. “Cas, look at me.”

 

Castiel, reluctantly, turned his head up towards Dean, sucking in a breath as he mentally prepared himself to be yelled at. Instead, he was met with a frustrated sigh as Dean ran his hand through his hair, pinching the bridge of his nose.

 

“Look, if you decide that you need to go somewhere and do something, then fine. But what’s not fine is you not telling me or Sam just where the hell you’re going.” Cas was about to argue against him, but he was quickly cut off. “I mean, how hard would it be to tell us what you’re doing and why? What, you think we can’t help you or something?”

 

“Dean-”

 

“We  _ worry  _ about you, Cas.  _ I  _ worry about you.”

 

“Dean-”

 

“You’re my best friend-”

 

“ _ Dean! _ ” Cas raised his voice, surprising Dean and efficiently shutting his mouth. “If I  _ really _ needed your help, I would ask you. But... this is something I need to do on my own. I can’t have you or Sam get-”

 

“In the way?” Dean cut him off again, anger seeping into his tone clearly as he laughed bitterly. “Yeah, you can’t have that, can you Cas?” 

 

It was Castiel’s turn to glare as he answered, trying to keep his voice level as he let out an indignant huff. He took a few steps closer, keeping the same expression as he tilted his head up slightly, not once breaking eye contact.

 

“ _ No _ , Dean. I can’t have you two getting hurt, or worse. Not on my watch- not again.” 

 

“What’s so bad that the three of us can’t handle it? We’ve dealt with all sorts of bad stuff before, yet we’re still alive and kicking. Remember the apocalypse? Or leviathans?”

 

“Which was  _ my  _ fault to begin with.” Cas argued.

 

“Yeah, because you didn’t come to  _ us  _ for  _ help _ . You chose to do things on your own.” Dean crossed his arms.

 

“Which was a mistake that I won’t make again. But Dean, what I’m doing now... you can’t help me. This is my own personal problem that I need to deal with on my own.” Dean scoffed lightly.

 

“Which is what, exactly?”

 

“Like I told you, it’s a  _ personal  _ problem. None of your business- or Sam’s. You can’t get caught in the middle of this.”

 

“Friends are supposed to tell each other everything, aren’t they?” Dean argued, his voice wavering as he tried not to raise his voice. “It can’t be that bad to where we can’t help you.”

 

“Everyone has their secrets, Dean.” Cas answered quietly. “I’m sorry. But this isn’t something you can help me with.”

 

“And why not?” Dean asked, his voice raising slightly every time he spoke. “I mean, what if something happens to you? How would we know about it?” Cas laughed under his breath. Not because he’d found the question funny, but because it annoyed him slightly.

 

“I can take care of myself Dean. I  _ am  _ an angel, you know.” He bit the inside of his cheek as his gaze wavered. “With how annoyed and angry you’ve been I don’t see why you’d care what happens to me.”

 

That sentence is what finally made something in Dean finally snap. He let out a low growl as he gripped Castiel’s coat tightly, yanking him closer and surprising him, making him gasp lightly as he grabbed Dean’s wrists.

 

“I care because I _love_ you, you self righteous, winged _asshole_.”

 

As soon as he’d realized what he’d said, his eyes widened, his grip on Castiel loosening as he backed away slowly.  _ Shit _ .

 

Castiel’s eyes widened as well when what Dean said sunk in. Shocked, he found himself not being able to move from the spot he was in as he watched Dean panic and bury his face in his hands and mutter to himself.

 

“ _ Shit you weren’t supposed to know shitshitshit what am I supposed to do now dammit- _ ”

 

As soon as he found he was able to move again, Castiel found himself smiling at the confession, and he laughed quietly- which confused Dean and made him stop pacing back and forth.

 

“Do you really?” He asked, confusing Dean even more.

 

“Do I what?” Castiel moved closer, a smile still on his face.

 

“Love me. Do you really?” Dean swallowed, letting out a nervous laugh as he rubbed the back of his neck.

 

“I, uh... Yeah, Cas.” He answered softly, giving in. “A lot, actually.” 

 

Castiel let out another quiet laugh as his smile widened, licking his lips slowly (Which did not make Dean blush immensely or clear his throat nervously pfft).

 

“You don’t know how many years I’ve waited to hear you say those words, Dean…” He said in a low voice as he moved even closer, placing his hands on Dean’s chest lightly. Dean’s breath hitched, his heart pounding loudly in his ears. He wondered if Cas could hear it.

 

“Cas…” He spoke, his voice suddenly weak. “You’re sure you-”

 

“Kiss me.” He breathed, sounding slightly desperate. “Please.” Dean, wasting little to no time, closed the rest of the distance by grabbing his best friend’s tie and yanking him close.

 

He gasped when he realized just how nice Cas’ lips felt against his. Okay yeah, he could definitely see himself doing this again very soon. And again. And again.

 

His hands moved to cup Castiel’s face gently as Cas in return wrapped his hands around the back of Dean’s neck, deepening the kiss. Moving to press light kisses to Cas’ neck, he smirked when he heard the angel let out a small whine, tilting his head just enough to make room.

 

“Dean,” he spoke, his breaths ragged- letting out a low moan as Dean’s light kisses turned urgent. Dean nipped at Cas’ collarbone and certain spots on his neck, in turn making Cas grip Dean’s shirt tightly as he let out another needy whine. Dean pressed his lips to Castiel’s again, relishing the feeling.

 

After a few more minutes, the feverish, open mouthed kisses turned soft and gentle, their lips lingering as they finally were able to catch their breath. After one more small kiss, Dean rested his forehead against his best friends as he kept his eyes closed.

 

Or were they more than that now?

 

“You mean everything to me, Cas…” Dean murmured, his thumb lightly brushing against Cas’ jaw, drawing a shaky breath from him. “Besides Sam, you’re all I have left. I don’t wanna lose you too... I  _ can’t _ .”

 

“I know. And I’m sorry.” He answered quietly. “But I can’t lose you either.”

 

“You won’t. I promise.” He heard Castiel sigh before he nuzzled into the crook of his neck, hugging him close.

 

“Dean…” He heard him mumble before he cut him off gently.

 

“I  _ promise _ , Cas. You won’t lose me.” It was quiet for a few moments before he answered again.

 

“Okay Dean.”

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


When Sam came back an hour or two later, he wasn’t even a little surprised to see the two sleeping on the couch together, with Castiel in Dean’s arms. Rolling his eyes, he chuckled to himself before fetching a small blanket.

  
‘ _Finally_ ’ He thought to himself.


End file.
